Dressing Down
by NamidaTaichou
Summary: Ino has dress down OMG! but why find out in this fanfic. InoxShika Slightly funny at the end.


**Hello I set myself a challenge to write a fanfic in 45 minutes while I waited for my friend to knock on my door and this is it. This may seem random and that is because I'm pretty much making it up as I go along ^_^**

**Kiba: No I'm not doing it.**

**Bamii: Please Kiba *puppy dogs eyes***

**Kiba: NO!!**

**Bamii: *evils* ATTACK!!!**

**Kiba: *gets rugby tackled by Sakura, Ino and Tenten.* WHAT GET THE OFF ME!!!!!**

**Bamii: Only if you say it.**

**Kiba Fine…*mumbles to him self* Stupid son of a-**

**Bamii: KIBA!!**

**Kiba: My dearest Bamii does not own Naruto but she does own my ass in bed! ¬.¬**

**Bamii: That wasn't so hard now was it.**

Ino was waiting. She had been waiting for a while. Waiting for someone who was bound to be late. Yet she still got there early. She always got there early. On a normal day her looks was stunning, cerulean eyes had a sparkle, her blond hair shimmered in the sunlight, it fell all the way down her back. She had put on a little weight which made her curvy. All in all Ino Yamanaka was a beautiful, sexy.

But today she didn't feel it, her eyes where duller, she had hardly any make-up on, her hair was tied back like normal but messily and in seemed limp, she had ditched her normal revealing clothes and had gone with a purple t-shirt and black baggy jeans and instead of nice clean shoes, she was wearing dirty old converses. (A/n which is what I wear O.O) All in all Ino Yamanaka had dressed down a lot.

Then around the corner came Shikamaru Nara, the guy Ino had been waiting for, his brown hair up in his normal ponytail, his head was up, his auburn eyes looking at the cloud that he longed to be. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a green checkered open shirt. He was wearing normal jean with a black and white striped belt. He was wearing his black and blue Vans.

He looked down towards Ino and stopped dead in his tracks. Okay something is wrong was his first thought. He carried on walking towards her. When she noticed him she smiled but he wasn't her smile, it was a weak one. He should know, he's spent enough years loving it.

She turned to look at him and give him a weak smile. He was the reason she was so different lately. She spent so many years dressing up around him but he never paid any notice to it. She even put on a little weight but that didn't work either she. Now she had given up.

"Hey Ino, you look different"

"Yeah well I couldn't be arsed"

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Shika"

"You really think I wouldn't notice that something's up"

"Well I tried of waiting for the same person to notice me but he never does. I'm tired of always having to worry about my hair or my make-up."

"I-ino"

"I'm sick of it. I tired everything, I even put on a little weight but he still didn't notice!"

Tears had formed in the girl's eyes. Shikamaru was stunned at first he thought she meant Sasuke but she had put on weight after he left. Then he thought it was Sai but he never seemed bothered by her weight only he di- oooohh.

"Err… Ino"

"What!" Tear were glistening in her eyes. Now she seemed angry.

"I'm sorry"

He placed his lips on hers and his hands on her waist.

At first she was shocked, then slowly she returned the kiss. He lick her bottom lip, asking for entranced which she gave. Nothing could ruin this. Finally they had found each other.

" And then I said- OH MY GOD!!"

"He asked you where the toilet was and you said oh my god ??" asked a confused Kiba

"NO! Look!" Naruto grabbed Kiba head and turned it towards their kissing friends.

"What their just kissing… OH MY GOD!"

The second oh my god had snapped them out of the kiss and the look sheepishly at each other then at the two shocked people who had just witnessed their first kiss.

"Err…"

Then Kiba shook himself of the shock.

"Well it's about time" he said winking at Shikamaru

Shikamaru just scratched the back of his head.

"So are we going to get the movie them or just stand here"

"Ooh yeah, SHIT!! Choji"

"Huh?"

"We forgot about Choji he's still waiting a the rental place for us"

"Oh crap!"

Ino grabbed Shikmaru's hand and raced of towards Blockbusters.

**Ok so only the end was random but I just about made it woop woop :D **

**Kiba: At least I was in it ¬.¬**

**Bamii: Are you still sulking??**

**Kiba: Nooo *shifty eyes***

**Bamii: Fine I'll just won't make you cake**

**Kiba: Gasp! You monster!**

**Bamii: Mwahahaha Review please ??**


End file.
